The chaff separating device of the '783 patent, the pertinent portions of which are incorporated by reference herein, is designed for use in combination with the hot air blowing base of the common household consumer appliance, the electrical popcorn popper, to serve as the bean roaster. The device of the '783 patent contains a specially treated screen over the exhaust gas outlet. Specifically, the screen is coated with a mixture of materials to cause the surface of the screen to become electrostatically charged during the bean roasting process. The chaff that becomes separated from the beans during the roasting process is entrained in the exhaust gases and is collected on the electrostatically charged screen. After the chaff separating device had been introduced into the market, some users found the screen was no longer able to maintain the electrostatic charge. This problem was noted with users that repeatedly cleaned the device after each roasting batch using the low alcohol glass cleaners currently being sold to meet stricter environmental controls. After from about three to five roasting batches, the chaff did not adhere to the screen to enable the user to easily separate the chaff by shaking the device over a waste receptacle. It is theorized that the window cleaners commonly found on the market after 1995 contain electrical conductive chemicals which become absorbed by the bi-polar dielectric materials used to coat the screen. The resulting combination of chemicals from the cleaner and the dielectric material are slowly removed by the high heat, i.e. temperatures of above about 400.degree. F. generated by the bean roasters.